pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style)
6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Andersen Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jill's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Jill's Disgust Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bill's Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jordan Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Cool Girl Oshaki.png|Oshaki as Cool Girl's Sadness Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Teacher's Sadness Muppets-com19.png|Miss Piggy as Teacher's Disgust Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Kirarise.png|Kirarise as The Pizza Girl's Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Glenn Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG